


Scratch

by ChantiRose



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mom!Dutch, Time Jump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChantiRose/pseuds/ChantiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After nearly killing his team members due to Jaegar's actions, D'avin decides that it's best if he just leaves the team for good. Two years later, he runs into Dutch in the Leith Bazaar, but the last thing that he expected was to see her pushing a stroller...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this diverges from canon right after "Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye". Rather than sticking around and trying to fix things with the team, D'avin just left them because he felt that they'd be better off without him.

“Dutch? Dutch! Hey, Dutch, wait up!” D’avin called as he saw the back of the once-familiar figure weaving through the crowded Leith Bazaar. Even though she was walking away from him, D’avin would never forget the sight of his former partner-boss-lover-friend. “Dutch, come on, wait up!” He yelled as he pushed people aside to try to get to her.

“Not now, D’avin!” she finally called back, tossing the comment over her shoulder as she sped up her pace.

“Hey, I just want to say hi!” D’avin said as he finally caught up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. It was only when she whirled around to face him that D’avin noticed the stroller she had been pushing.

The cover was over the seat so he couldn’t see inside, but after seeing the look on Dutch’s face he didn’t have to.

“Is… I mean, are you… am I?” D’avin trailed off. Dutch sighed and her face was stony as she reluctantly gave a nearly imperceptible nod. D’avin stood there in shock as he tried to process the information. “You’re sure? I mean, I'm not saying it's not, but I just want to know, you know?.”

“Yes, D’avin, I’m sure. John gave a sample to be tested. Familial match. Congratulations Jaqobis, you’re a father. Now please, get out of my way and pretend you never saw me.”

“Pretend I never saw you? Are you kidding me Dutch?” Davin asked incredulously as he matched pace with Dutch who had already started walking away. “Dutch, I have a kid, we have a kid, and you want me to just pretend I never saw you? That’s not happening! I want to be a part of this!”

“I can’t, D’avin. I can’t let you in again. I want to but I can’t. And I can’t trust you with Ko-” she cut herself off quickly before resuming her sentence, “I can’t trust you with my child if I can’t trust you myself. And I don’t. So the answer is no, D’avin. Hell, I’ve been spending most of the past two years trying to forget you, and you want to undo all of that?”

“Dutch, come on. At least tell me the kid’s name. After all we’ve been through together, I deserve that much!”

Dutch closed her eyes and brought the hand that wasn’t clutching the handle of the stroller up to her face and slowly rubbed her forehead, as if that would somehow make the situation just go away. But, when she opened her eyes a moment later, D’avin was still there, staring at her intently.

“His name is Kobee” she whispered. D’avin just stared at her for a moment before a grin slowly began to spread across his face.

“Kobee? Not Kobee as in Kobee Andras? As in the alias I was using when you and I first met? Dutch, you’re not trying to forget me at all!”

“But I wish like hell that I could” she spat. Just then, fussing noises began to emerge from the stroller and Dutch turned her back to D’avin to stick her head under the cover. D’av tried to get a look at the stroller’s passenger, but Dutch had cleverly positioned herself to make that impossible. On the other hand, it did give him a nice reminder of her incredible ass.

A moment later the fussing stopped and Dutch straightened up again. “Look, I’ve got to get Kobee home. It’s past his nap time and he’s going to start screaming if he doesn’t get to bed soon. I’ve got to go.” She pushed past him and he was about to let her go, but not without one last request.

“Can I see him?” D’avin implored, with a hand on her arm. For the first time since Jaegar had ruined him, Dutch looked him in the eyes. It was only for a second before she broke her gaze, but it was there.

“Come by tonight at nine” she told him, her voice full of resignation. “I don’t want him to see you, but you can see him when he’s sleeping. I’m in the apartment above Belus’s office. And if you ring the doorbell and wake him up, you’re dead.”

Content, D’avin released his grip on her arm and nodded in acceptance. Hurriedly, Dutch turned and soon disappeared into the crowd. D’avin followed her with his eyes as long as he could, but when he could no longer see her he turned around and headed for the nearby shop that had been his original reason for coming to the bazaar in the first place. A grin spread across his face and his heart beat faster than usual.

He wouldn’t admit it, but D’avin Jaqobis was still in love.


	2. Chapter 2

At 8:00, Dutch put her son to sleep as she always did. He went down without a fuss, as usual, and she spent the next hour anxiously flitting around the apartment and getting ready for her guest.

“It’s stupid,” she told her reflection as she carefully touched up her makeup. “Why am I getting done up for him? I shouldn’t be. I’m not interested in him anymore, right? So it’s pointless.” Dutch set down the lip pencil she’d been using and made it two steps out of the bathroom before quickly turning around and picking the pencil up again. “I’m making him jealous of what he can’t have, that’s all” she justified as she continued her ministrations.

After she finished in the washroom she tidied up the living room, pulled a bottle of hokk out from the cupboard, changed into a pair of the black pants and one of the tight-fitting tops that she had kept but never worn since she’d stepped off of Lucy for good, and checked in on Kobee who, of course, was fast asleep.

Finally the clock chimed nine, and there was a soft knock. Dutch ran her fingers through her hair, tugged on her top, and opened the door.

D’avin stood on the landing in the same all-black outfit that he’d always worn when they’d worked together. In one hand he held a bottle of hokk; in the other a small stuffed toy.

“Hey. Um, I brought this for Kobee. I hope that’s okay” he said nervously, holding up the plushie as Dutch ushered him in. It was a fabric spaceship which, if one didn’t know Lucy very well, could almost be mistaken for the ship on which they’d once lived together.

“I’m sure he’ll love it” Dutch smiled. “And the hokk?”

“Is for us”  D’avin finished. “I figure that there’s about a 98% chance of this getting super awkward at some point, so-”

“Brilliant” Dutch replied, a smile toying at the corners of her mouth. She took the bottle from him and brought it into the kitchen where she set it on the counter next to the bottle she’d already pulled out.

“Right, so Kobee’s room is this way” Dutch said as she came back out into the main room and began leading D’avin down the short hallway. When they got to the right door, Dutch first pressed her ear to the door to make sure that the baby was still asleep before holding a finger to her lips and then quietly opening the door. The room was illuminated by the projector in the corner, which cast stars on the walls and ceiling of the room. Using their years of training, the two were silent as they crept into the room and over to the crib. D’avin stood over it and gazed down on his child.

The boy had darker skin, like his mother, but his dad’s light brown hair. His little hands were curled up loosely in fists as he slept all curled up in a little ball. D’avin looked over at Dutch and held up the stuffed spaceship again and she nodded. He reached over the bars of the crib and carefully set the plushie down next to Kobee’s outstretched arm. The child stayed asleep, but the arm reached out and grabbed the toy and pulled it into the center of the ball that his tiny body was making, causing D’avin’s smile to grow even bigger. He stared at the child for a few more minutes, memorizing every feature, before Dutch gently laid a hand on his arm and they quietly left the room once more.

Once the door was shut behind them they went back out into the living room and D’avin sunk down onto the sofa. Dutch went into the kitchen and grabbed one of the bottles of hokk and two glasses before joining him. She poured them each a drink and they wordlessly tapped their glasses together before downing the amber liquid. Only once their glasses were empty did either of them speak.

“Dutch, I want to be in his life” D’avin told her seriously, trying to look her in the eye.

“But that would mean letting you be in mine too, D’av. I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“Look, Dutch. I know I fucked up. I know-”

“But you didn’t, D’avin! You didn’t do anything! And that’s what I’m having a hard time dealing with! When Jaegar flipped that switch, it wasn’t you. And I know that, but it was like the D’avin I knew was just suddenly erased. Everything we had gone through didn’t matter and everything we had just vanished. My friend, hell, my lover was suddenly gone! Just wiped away. And then we turned it off and the program stopped, but once something is erased you can’t just get it back with the flip of a switch, D’avin. So, to be honest, I think that’s the problem. I think that I don’t trust you because I don’t feel like I know you because in that moment every ounce of our history was erased. And I can’t ignore that.

“So to ask me to be in our lives, you’re asking me to trust what feels like a stranger, D’avin. And that’s a lot to ask.”

“Then I won’t ask that” D’avin answered after a moment. “Here’s what I’m asking instead. Just, get to know me again. Start from scratch. You said that all our history got erased, fine. We’ll make new history. Get to know the D’avin that hasn’t been erased from you. And then, then maybe you can let me in again.”

Dutch stared at him for what felt like an eternity before reaching over and pouring herself another glass of hokk. She drained the glass in seconds and then set it down firmly on the table next to her. Then she turned back to D’avin, tucked her legs up under her so that she was sitting cross-legged on the couch, and reached over and held out her hand.

“Hello, I’m Yelena. But everyone calls me Dutch.” she said, albeit somewhat stiffly.

D’avin smiled as he took her hand in his and shook it. “D’avin” he said with a grin. “Nice to meet you, Dutch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's that! Right now I'm not planning to add to this, but if there's enough demand for more then I might consider it. But please, let me know what you think of what's here so far!

**Author's Note:**

> So normally I'm not a fan of the Pregnancy trope in fanfictions, but this one came into my head so I said what the hell and just went with it. Hope you enjoyed it thus far, and keep reading for chapter two!


End file.
